1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for froth flotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The degree of beneficiation of a material achieved by froth flotation in a single flotation cell can be improved by the use of a plurality of separate cells, the froth from one cell being passed to the next in which it is refloated. In order particularly to mitigate the cost of such an operation, which increases substantially in proportion to the number of cells employed, it was proposed over twenty years ago to use a multi-stage froth flotation process employing a receptacle which is divided to provide a plurality of cells positioned one above the other, the froth being generated in a froth generator and then passed upwardly from one cell to another. However, some forms of apparatus which have been proposed for use in such a vertical multi-stage froth flotation process have not proved satisfactory, and despite the potential advantages of such a method, it has not been developed.